


The April Fool

by royaldream



Category: The Sovereign Series
Genre: F/M, potential minor spoilers, ryke is an april fool and i'll never let it go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldream/pseuds/royaldream
Summary: Ryke attempts to woo his crush, but it doesn't go the way he planned.





	The April Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/gifts).



> For my Parabatai, congrats on passing your test!!!

Ryke Gott was not a joke. Despite the fact that he was born on April Fool’s Day, and had a predisposition to telling cheesy jokes and a knack for puns, he was a serious guy. Or at least, that’s what he tried to convince people. 

 

Over the course of the several months he’d been on the planet of Ismattur, a planet made up of several islands - one of which was an ice waste, Ryke made friends and lost them. The boys he came to the planet with all found their own destinies, whether they be love, riches, magic, or in some cases, death. But Ryke was convinced that his destiny resided in a girl. 

 

Her name was S, and he was completely smitten from the first moment he met her. How could he not be? She had long, unruly curls, and big, soft eyes that seemed haunted by something, though he wasn’t sure what. He knew they were beautiful though.  _ She _ was beautiful. 

 

On the day of his 19th birthday, Ryke made a decision. He would prove to S that he was worthy of her affections, and win her heart. He was used to the pranks and jokes that came with his birthday, and he thought nothing of them. He tuned them out, barely noticing, and went on with planning his first attempt to get S to go on a date with him. 

 

“Today’s the day!” He shouted at Ansria when she walked into the throne room. He was laying stretched out across the seat of her throne, which he was pretty sure was some sort of illegal, but she just rolled her eyes when she saw him. 

 

“Oh yes, April Fool’s Day on earth. Happy Birthday, fool.” She said, and he swiveled himself into a sitting position, glowering at her. 

 

“Yeah, like I’ve never heard that one before. But no. Today is  _ the _ day. The day that I, Ryke Gott, am going to win the heart of the beautiful S. It’s going to happen.”

 

Ansria placed a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows. “Is that so?”

 

“Yep,” Ryke said, popping the p at the end of the word. “I have a plan.”

 

“Oh, do tell.” 

 

Ryke launched into a detailed explanation of his plan to ask S on a date. He was going to use his fire magic to impress her, and then slide in a few fire puns, because girls always loved his puns. Finally, when she seemed open to the possibility of spending more time with him than just a quick flirtation, he was going to ask her out. It was perfect. 

 

“I need an example of the fire puns. Please, for my amusement?”

 

“Well, I was thinking. What if I walk up to her, and do a little trick with a fireball, and then I tell her that she’s smokin’?”

 

Ansria fought back a laugh, and using all of the skills she’d learned a diplomat, managed to keep a straight face. She was going to have to follow Ryke and observe from afar, because there was no way she was going to miss this event. 

 

“Ansria, come on. It’s a good idea, right?” He asked, searching her face for reasurance. 

 

She smiled at him, still resisting laughter, and trying to formulate a plan to be able to spy on him. “Oh yeah. You’ve Gott this.”


End file.
